


Close Enough to Touch

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Long-Term Relationship(s), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Things have never been easy for Chris and Jill, but they manage as they always have, together.





	Close Enough to Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> We need more fics with these two. They're a great couple.

Jill had been in quarantine for over a year since Kijuju, but it didn’t matter, not when Chris was there, holding her close. His visits made it all bearable, even if they both needed to be painfully careful.

The scientists knew that there were several viruses in her blood, the T-virus, the Progenitor and others, and there was the risk that they were contagious even if she was asymptomatic.

So precautions had to be taken.

When he came to visit her in the holding cell that she’d been moved to, for greater privacy and comfort since there was no telling how long she’d be kept in quarantine, he wore stupid hospital scrubs.

Easier to disinfect if necessary.

Because there were precautions that needed to be taken.

That was why she could look up at him, rest her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair, but she couldn’t stand up a bit straighter to kiss him on the lips the way she wanted so desperately.

They had to be careful.

That was why Chris was wearing nitrile gloves, which in its own way helped.

When he brought his hand to her face, traced his fingers over her lips she could kiss them. Because of the gloves the taste was bitter and chemical, but it was something, some touch some contact.

And that was what she craved more than anything.

Just being able to be near him.

He couldn’t pick her up and carry her out of the holding cell, away from all of it so that she could finally put the past behind her, but he could at least carry her to the bed, sit her down on his lap so that she could feel him hard against her.

She could touch him through the thin material of the scrubs and gently stroke, or sometimes not so gently if she was in the mood and didn’t want to drag things out. It wasn’t the best arrangement, didn’t always work, but technically they weren’t breaking any rules this way.

Tonight she wasn’t sure what she wanted.

There was enough uncertainty in her life that a little more didn’t matter.

Besides, her options were limited enough that it didn’t bear thinking and Chris’s hands felt so good on her breasts.

The first time, when they both realized the implications of the security cameras in and around the holding being removed, they’d been careful.

He’d traced his fingers over every inch of her, amazed at finally being able to actually touch her after so long of little more than careful hugs and almost accidental brushing against each other in passing, as Chris came and left.

Then he’d been familiarizing himself with her body, seeing what was the same and what was different, tracing old scars and new, just to be sure.

Some of those scars she’d winced at the memories that went with them.

Chris understood, and when he took her breasts in his hands, smiling at the way she gasped and leaned into him, he’d managed not to touch the ugly scar between them, where the P30 pump had been.

Now he wasn’t as careful, kneading and pressing and occasionally accidentally touching the raised lines and bumps of scar tissue.

She didn’t care though, his touch was what she needed.

His being there chased all of the bad memories away.

After all he’d managed to save her and even if it was only to bring her into a new sort of captivity it didn’t matter.

She had him and that was something to hold onto.

And hold onto him she did, biting her lip as one of his hands left her breasts to go lower.

He gently rubbed between her legs and she entwined her fingers with his, guiding his hand to just the right spot.

She shivered when he pressed his thumb against her clit and moved it in slow, deliberate circles, occasionally changing direction or pressing harder or softer.

Clearly he wanted to take his time tonight, watch the way she closed her eyes and grimaced when he slid a finger inside her. His gloved hand was a poor substitute for what she really wanted, but it was far better than having only memories and impossible dreams, as had been her life as Wesker’s captive.

Reality, even if it wasn’t perfect, wasn’t exactly what she wanted, was so much more than any fantasy. She wouldn’t wake up from this into some nightmare.

Chris slipped another finger into her, moving them back and forth, causing her to squirm and shift her weight against him. He knew what to do, where to touch, but he was teasing her now, almost there, almost, but not quite. The briefest touch and then he moved his fingers, forcing her to move as well, as though she were riding him.

He smiled, not caring that there was only so much she could do for him, because there were some boundaries that neither of them was willing to risk crossing, some chances not worth taking.

None of the viruses she carried had harmed her in any way, but there was no telling how contagious they might be.

How dangerous they might be to another person.

So she had to content herself with gripping his cock through his pants, wishing for more, but not being able to do so. The scrubs were thin enough she could at least feel…

It was something she could live with, because if she took things too far something might happen.

Then she’d never be able to live with herself.

He didn’t complain, of course, because even before it had never been about him.

Always his first and foremost concern had been her, what she wanted, what felt good.

Even when he drew things out the way he was now, it was about her. Seeing her flush with pleasure, rocking back and forth, panting and moaning softly. He loved every moment of it so she tried to make a show of things.

Rubbing her breasts, throwing back her head and crying out loud enough that Chris glanced back over his shoulder at the cell’s viewing window.

As though there would be anyone by to hear or see them at this time of night.

The thought made her shiver, and not entirely with fear.

She’d always been drawn to risk. Danger had intrigued her, which was why she’d joined S.T.A.R.S., why she’d gone along with Chris when the BSAA was founded.

And what the two of them were doing now, mundane as him fingering her might have been, was the ultimate taboo.

She was infected, unharmed, but unknowably dangerous and Chris, as always, was willing to risk it all for her.

Did enjoying this make her a horrible person or just human?

She cried out again and Chris held her tightly against him as she writhed and bucked her hips. Chris rubbed his thumb harder against her clit, moving his fingers just right.

Just as she was on the edge Chris stopped and started to pull his hand away.

Grabbing his wrist in both hands to hold him in place she shook her head. Not tonight. Later maybe they could do more, but she wasn’t going to let him keep her on the edge all night until finally bringing it all to a blissful end.

She pressed down against him, and he held his hand steady, making her work for it.

Finding the spot she was looking for she wiggled her hips back and forth, feeling tension build in the muscles in her stomach and between her legs until she reached climax.

Feeling the change Chris wiggled his fingers again and she gasped at the feeling. Maybe it was because of how long she’d wanted this, how rare the opportunity was, but she was too sensitive, even that was too much.

She tried halfheartedly to get away, but Chris held her against him until the final tremor ran through her body and she was utterly spent.

“I’m sorry,” she panted as he let her go so she could collapse down on the bed, “Next time I’ll…”

She gestured vaguely, feeling helpless about her inability to do for Chris what he had done for her.

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled, “You need it more than I do.”

Jill sighed.

That was Chris, always putting others before himself, frustratingly selfless in all things.

“That doesn’t change things,” she said, propping herself up on one arm, “I want to do more.”

He nodded, “When they let you out. They you can return the favor.”

Jill smiled, thinking over all the times he’d come to visit her and what they’d done. It was going to be a lot for her to repay.

And she was going to love every minute of it.


End file.
